


La magia de la navidad

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Christmas Presents, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin importar cuántos años pasen, no deja de ser decepcionante para Kotetsu despertarse en navidad y no encontrar ningún regalo adicional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La magia de la navidad

Sin importar cuántos años pasen, no deja de ser decepcionante para Kotetsu despertarse en navidad y no encontrar ningún regalo adicional y de procedencia misteriosa para él.

Quizás es tonto, porque ya es un hombre adulto, pero no puede evitar extrañar por un segundo la emoción que la sorpresa le producía. Solo uno, porque ahora es su turno para crear la magia.

—¡Mira, Kaede! —dice, sosteniendo varios obsequios frente la cuna de Kaede para que ella pueda verlos—. Este te lo envió tu abuela y este es de tu tío Muramasa. Este —continúa, alzando con dos manos el paquete más grande y envuelto de rojo —es de papá y mamá. Y este... —Kotetsu hace una pausa para dejar ese regalo a un lado y sostener uno más pequeño y se rasca su barba, queriendo lucir confundido—. ¿Eh? ¿De dónde salió este?

Kaede ríe, como si entendiese todo a pesar de solo tener un año y Kotetsu sonríe, orgulloso.

—¿Quién fue una buena niña que se ganó una visita de Santa?

Kotetsu continúa hablándole a Kaede una vez Tomoe se acerca a ellos y comienzan a desempacar uno de los presentes, indicándole a Kaede cómo hacerlo para que ella los imite, y solo se detiene cuando ella se queda dormida, cansada aun cuando solo le ha quitado la mitad del papel regalo al oso de peluche gigante.

—Creo que vamos a terminar mañana —comenta en voz baja Kotetsu, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

La expresión contenta de Tomoe parece reflejar la suya, mas de repente se torna seria. Ella se acerca a la pila de presentes, que ahora ocupa gran parte de la habitación, de Kaede, se inclina y toma algo.

—No olvides este —susurra, entregándole un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel verde que Kotetsu no recuerda haber visto entre los que las familias de ambos enviaron y cuya tarjeta solo dice "Para W. T.".

Si bien no la vio comprándolo cuando fueron juntos a conseguir todo para navidad, Kotetsu está seguro de la procedencia del obsequio y el que Tomoe parezca estar intentando no sonreír lo convence más.

Pero la sorpresa es perfecta.

Decir algo mientras Kaede duerme es una mala idea, por lo que Kotetsu rodea a Tomoe con sus brazos y la besa sin pronunciar palabra alguna. No es necesario hablar, al fin de cuentas.


End file.
